Caught!
by RaylenEX
Summary: After Aedan survives the joining, he and Alistair proceed to have some fun right there in the open, resulting in Duncan catching them in an awkward moment. Slash - M!Cousland/Alistair, with Duncan seeing them. Multi-chapter one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Usual Disclaimer: Bioware owns Dragon Age, etc.  
**

**Slash Alert: This story contains a M/M pairing, so if it's not your kind of thing, look away now.**

**M Alert: If you are not of legal age, close your eyes before you read any further.**

**Pairing: M!Cousland / Alistair  
**

**Notes: This is my fourth fill for a prompt, x-posted here; Some plot, but mostly p0rn :D  
**

**

* * *

**

** Caught!**

_

* * *

The skies were dark, and the land burned; There were shadowy figures everywhere, fighting._ _Then there was the dragon, dark and terrifying, high above, and it struck fear into his heart. Aedan was afraid, but there was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. Faintly, distantly, through the fog and shadows, he heard a voice, calling his name._

"_Aedan!"_

_He tried to find it, to follow it, but the chaos around him was too much._

"_Aedan!"_

_He tried to flee from it all, but the dragon came at him then, and everything turned dark._

"Aedan!"

The young Cousland warrior sat up with a hoarse yell. Instead of shadowy dragons and fire, he saw a canopy of trees, old Tevinter ruins, and a concerned looking young man, a few years older than himself, kneeling in front of him.

For a moment, Aedan was confused. _Where am I?_

Then it all came back to him. The massacre at Highever; The long road to Ostagar; The joining; Alistair.

"Alistair?" He shook his head, trying to clear away the images from the dream.

"It's alright, Aedan," His companion looked relieved, "You were dreaming. You've survived the joining."

"It was frightening," Aedan confessed, feeling a little embarrassed, "What was it that I dreamed of? The dark dragon; the monsters in the fog? Were they the darkspawn? Were they real? Was-"

"Whoa, one question at a time," Alistair stopped him.

"Now, what you dreamt _was_ the darkspawn, and in a way, it's all real too." Alistair explained, "We tend to dream of them right after your joining."

"Anyway, it's okay to be frightened," Giving the younger man a hug, he continued, "It was your first dream, after all. It happens to all of us Grey Wardens."

"I'm a Grey Warden then?"

"Yes you are, just like I am." Alistair gave him a small smile. "We're brothers now."

"And the dreams will keep coming?"

"In a way yes, but perhaps now's not the time to talk about that," The other Warden replied, getting up from where he was, "Perhaps I should let Duncan know that you're awake."

Without really knowing why he did it, Aedan reached a hand out and grabbed Alistair's arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Don't go."

For some reason, Aedan did not want to be alone. Perhaps it was the dream, still lingering in his mind.

Grinning a little, Alistair sat down again.

"Still need my company, do you?"

"Maybe I do," Aedan replied as he gazed into the distance for a moment. With all that had happened in the recent weeks, Aedan's thoughts and emotions had been a jumble. But somehow, it all seemed to feel better with Alistair beside him.

The young Cousland had pretty much developed a crush on the other young man the moment they had first met, but he had shoved it aside, afraid that he would damage their budding friendship. Now however, as he felt oddly vulnerable, he _wanted_ to be with Alistair. Glancing over at his companion once more, Aedan felt a sudden surge of desire within him. _He's so handsome._

Perhaps it was more than just the dream.

Almost instinctively, he reached out and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him closer. As he leaned forward, Aedan glimpsed an instant of bewilderment on Alistair's face just before he kissed the man.

Alistair stiffened at that, and did not respond much to the kiss. But when they parted, the other Warden was blushing furiously.

"I- Um, Wow." Alistair stammered, "That was unexpected."

"Yeah?" Aedan asked with a small grin. "I'd like to do_ more_."

"M-more?" the blonde Warden's eyes were wide, "Do you mean-"

"Yes," Aedan interrupted him, closing in for another kiss, even as he reached down with one hand to try and grope the other man through his armour.

"I- I- haven't done any of this before, just so you know," Alistair was rather breathless as they parted, "And, um, shouldn't we be somewhere more _private_?"

"You can learn, as we go along," The younger Warden replied a little absently, and before Alistair could even respond, Aedan had already started to unfasten the buckles of the almost-Templar's armour.

"A-Aedan, we're out in the open! Oh!" Alistair tried to remind his friend, but at that moment, the younger Warden had reached into his smallclothes, and grasped his hardening length.

"No one's around to see, Alistair," Aedan murmured as he began to stroke the other man with one hand while the other removed the man's smallclothes. "This corner of the ruins seems discreet enough, and the other Wardens are busy elsewhere."

"But- but-" The blond Warden tried to protest, but he just could not concentrate with all the sensations that Aedan's hand was causing. He gave up.

Aedan smiled then, "Why don't you remove the rest of your armour?"

"Oh, right," Alistair did just so, and Aedan paused, taking the opportunity to remove his own as well.

Shortly after, Alistair was lying fully naked on the pallet, while Aedan was down to his smallclothes, which did little to hide his own straining erection.

"Have you never seen another man naked before?" Aedan teased as he noticed Alistair's gaze wandering all over his body.

"I- I have, but never like _this_." The other Warden was blushing again.

"Then you've never done _this _before either." Aedan grinned, and lowered his head towards Alistair's erection.

The other man's eyes grew wider and wider as Aedan's mouth got closer, not quite believing what he was about to do. Aedan's grin widened, and used his tongue to lick the head of Alistair's erection, causing the man to jerk his hips upwards uncontrollably, and moan at the sudden pleasure.

"Oh, Maker!"

Aedan looked up. "Like that?"

"Maker, yes!" came the breathless reply.

"You're in for a treat then," Aedan said, even as he went down fully on Alistair's hard length, causing the man to moan once more.

While Aedan had not had too much experience himself, he had learnt enough from some of the knights at Highever to know what to do to increase a man's pleasure, and he put all these skills to work, wanting to bring his friend to a mind-blowing climax.

He alternated between sucking and licking, and fondled Alistair's balls occasionally with hand and mouth. As the pleasure started to build, the sandy-haired Warden closed his eyes and writhed around upon the pallet he lay on, clenching his fists as he fought to keep his hips from thrusting forward.

Aedan could feel Alistair getting close, and he sucked more fervently as the length in his mouth swelled and stiffed even further, and the man started to moan almost continuously.

At the increased pace, Alistair felt himself approaching the edge, and he started to buck his hips a little as he gave up control. He opened his eyes then, wanting to see himself shoot.

Just at that moment, however, he caught sight of movement at the corner of his eye.

"Alistair, has Aedan woken?"

It was Duncan.

_Shit._

Alistair tried to pull Aedan off him, but the new Warden was apparently too engrossed in his task, and had not heard Duncan's approach. Instead, he continued his sucking, and the pleasure continued to build.

"I need- Oh."

It was too late. The Warden-commander had spotted them.

Panicking at being caught, Alistair tried to get up to explain, but it was the wrong thing to do.

He had forgotten the position that he and Aedan were in, so when he tried to stand, his action only served to shove his stiff length further down Aedan's throat, and that sudden sensation pushed him right over the edge.

"Duncan, I-! Uh!" Was all he managed to get out before his body convulsed, and he moaned with the pleasure of his release, his first shot going right into Aedan's mouth.

However, at that moment, Aedan had realized that they were no longer alone as well, and he let go of the other man's cock, even as Alistair continued his release.

This resulted in Alistair shooting thick streams of seed everywhere even as Duncan continued to stare open mouthed.

When Alistair's orgasm finally ended a long moment later, the two extremely embarrassed men grabbed for the nearest tunics and tried to clean themselves up, even as Alistair tried to come up with an explanation.

"Duncan, I- Um, I-"

"I think you're just causing a greater mess," the Warden-commander commented dryly as he watched Alistair's hasty attempts to clean himself up, "Though I have to say that that was an impressive amount of seed that you shot."

Both Aedan and Alistair stopped and stared at the older Warden.

"I've done this sort of things before, if that's what you're wondering about." Duncan chuckled at their reactions. "Never out in the open like this, however."

The two young men blushed furiously at this, looking guilty.

"I didn't really expect the two of you to go at it so soon though, I have to say," Duncan went on, smiling at their almost identical expressions. "And I'm not going to punish you, so stop looking so worried."

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"I'm just a little disappointed that you didn't think of asking me to_ join_ you."

"..."

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Don't really think I'll be writing the scene that is to come, mainly because I don't really know how to add Duncan into the mix... But if there's (lots of) demand for it, I may give it a try, though it'll probably take quite a while since I'm starting to get busy with school :(  
**

**Add. Notes: Please do leave a review; it'll be much appreciated :)**


	2. Interlude

**Usual Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age, etc  
**

**Slash Alert: This story contains a M/M pairing, so if it's not your kind of thing, look away now.**

**M Alert: If you are not of legal age, close your eyes before you read any further.**

**Pairing: M!Cousland / Alistair + +  
**

**Notes: After not writing for another long period, and because of some gentle prodding about continuing, here's a second chapter to the story. Not quite what you'd expect though :)  
**

* * *

** Caught!  
**

* * *

Unknown to the three Grey Wardens, the entire scene had been observed by one other.

Hidden in the bushes nearby, the watcher struggled to recover his breath even as he removed one hand, sticky with his own seed, from his pants. Careful not to attract any attention of the Wardens, the man cleaned himself on the vegetation nearby, straightened his clothes, and snuck away to return to his own part of the camp before anyone came looking for him.

Even as he walked, the man could not help but replay the entire scene that he had come across purely by accident while he was on his way over to look for Duncan –

_The new Warden getting down and taking Alistair into his mouth, and the sounds they made; _

_The expressions on their faces as Duncan came round the corner and spotted them in the midst of their session; _

_And of the almost surrealistic image of Alistair, his hard length sticking straight up and shooting copious amounts of his seed high into the air after the younger Warden had hastily pulled away_

– It had been too much for the watcher by then, who had climaxed into the hand that he had unconsciously wrapped around his own length as he had watched the scene unfold.

Even now, as he arrived back at his tent, it was almost more that he could handle, discreetly adjusting his renewed erection through the fabric of his pants as he stepped through the half-opened flaps.

The conversation that came after had been no less arousing –

_"I'm just a little disappointed that you didn't think of asking me to join you."_

– Hearing Duncan's words was as if his wildest fantasies had come through, and he had almost shot a second load right there.

_Duncan was actually interested in such activities!_

The man had to pause and calm himself down again at that thought. He just did not have the time to be masturbating again so soon. As he changed into his armour and prepared to face the day's activities once again, he made up his mind to keep a closer watch on the trio, and hoped that he would be able to catch them in action again.

_There might just be the chance for me to get involved too_.

As he stepped out of his tent humming a cheerful tune, the man smiled to himself and began devising a plan.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: I wonder who this mysterious watcher is?**

******Add. Notes: As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. The next part of the story will take some time to get written, but stay tuned! :)  
**


End file.
